Robert Colombo
Robert Colombo'' is a politician, sharing royalist and anti-communist viewsarms, who earns for life by being a smuggler and arms dealer from '''Santa Maria Beach, Los Santos, being the "Associate" of the crew called "The al-Najjar gang ". 'History' 'Early Life' At the age of six, his father Andrew left the family and essentially disappeared from Robert's life. The kid stayed out of trouble for the most part while living in Salt River Valley, California, but after his mother moved the family across town to Garcia, San Fierro neighborhood in his pre-teens, the youngster took up boxing at John's Tigers boxing club and also got involved with street-fighting. After finishing primary school he attended a trade school for auto-repair, but never finished it. In stead of that, he had enrolled Country Law University, but has finished only two years, but somehow he had it's papers about finished whole university. For a long time he also worked as a partner with Turkish mafia, together with his life partner Bashir Zaman. In parallel, in addition to street fights, he got into all kinds of mischief such as threats and vandalism. The police become aware of him for the first time in 2005 due to a purse snatching incident. 'Early days in San Fierro' More serious criminal activity was next to follow. For a robbery he committed in 2007, 17-year-old Robert was sentenced by the San Fierro district court and referred to an institution for juvenile offenders. A year later he repeated the offence and got sentenced again, this time by the Inside Business Court.. Violent by nature, Robert continued brawling in public. One such fight broke out in 2009 at University of San Fierro's Faculty of Technology during which Robert brutally beat up Brian Wolforth, a student at the faculty. Afraid of getting arrested. He quickly built a name in the underworld as a physically tough, vicious, aggressive, controlling, and vindictive criminal. Many feared him and sought his company as a seal of approval on the streets, but even that was no guarantee of protection as he was known to often turn on those close to him. 'Self - business' In March 2014 Bashir Zaman decided to escape to Los Santos by his Arab connections, exactly an associate named Nabil due to the arrest warrant over some smaller charges in San Fierro. Robert remained settled in Garcia, which was the gathering point of sorts for Turkish criminals on the run at the time. Due to his viciousness during armed robberies in San Fierro, Robert quickly got the attention of country police, which immediately exiled him to get out of business - temporary. '1970s: Moving away and finding success in Los Santos' Arriving to Los Santos for the first time in the 2014, Robert was far from a well-known criminal, however, his brute physical strength, bear-like appearance, psychotic energy, and thuggish ways quickly marked him out from the rest of the pack. He quickly made contacts with his old partner Bashur, settled at his place, essentially a urb of Los Santos, where the Arabian mafia operated out.. He also frequented establishments in Los Santos such as Basha's cafe. At first Robert worked as bouncer in bars and discos, however, using the alias Bashir Zaman, he soon managed to become a member of a group of criminals specializing in armed robberies, racketeering, arms smuggling... This was the beginning of his criminal heyday - through fear and intimidation he succeeded in stamping his authority and keeping being a member of a group of associates that enabled him to secure a steady income stream through illegal activities. He also established yet another GTA Ring with Bashir's and Nabil's support, which absolutely pushed him into the MOB life - Money, Power, Respect! 'Robert's life today' Robert is currently settled at Santa Maria Beach, still doing its same activities. The Grand Theft Auto ring they have created is now one of the strongest, which bringed a crew lots of money. Robert slowly became a member of one of the strongest crews in the city, called The al-Najjar gang. Besides his Grand Theft Auto, as primary business, Robert is a drugs and arms smuggled dealer, and one of the strongest cigarette smugglers. Main part of Robert's career played Oliver Ryang who introduced Robert into a world of rap, as Robert has a wish to prove in these worlds since the young age and bad childhood. Currently, Robert is on his way to become a stage star, known by his stage name Deniro.